


Mirame

by Divy_Shakti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: "Eso me gusta mucho de ti, la seriedad con la que tomas las cosas, eres un sarcástico de lo peor, pero cuando hay que tomar las cosas en serio tu semblante cambia, pero ahora no hay seriedad. Y miro este cuadro hermoso, ¿no podría ser más perfecto? Claro que si podría ser perfecto si me miraras a los ojos. Una vez que las cosas están por acabar los abres inmensamente y las lágrimas brotan sin parar. Mírame, con un demonio. Mírame a mí, solo a mí. Tú ves el vacío, la nada, no estás conmigo, ya no, nunca más. Si no apartaras tu rostro con tristeza, si tus ojos se cristalizaran porque te amo y no porque tú lo amas a él. "
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mirame

Mírame

Tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, mis labios rosando por doquier, tus manos apretando las cobijas, las mías presionando tus caderas para que las embestidas se den con mayor fuerza, das pequeños gemidos no tan exaltados. Aprietas tus ojos y agitas tu cabeza constantemente, deseas que esto acabe de una vez, ¿y yo? Deseo que nunca acabe, que podamos estar juntos así como ayer y probablemente mañana.  
Eso me gusta mucho de ti, la seriedad con la que tomas las cosas, eres un sarcástico de lo peor, pero cuando hay que tomar las cosas en serio tu semblante cambia, pero ahora no hay seriedad. Y miro este cuadro hermoso, ¿no podría ser más perfecto? Claro que si podría ser perfecto si me miraras a los ojos. Una vez que las cosas están por acabar los abres inmensamente y las lágrimas brotan sin parar. Mírame, con un demonio. Mírame a mí, solo a mí. Tú ves el vacío, la nada, no estás conmigo, ya no, nunca más. Si no apartaras tu rostro con tristeza, si tus ojos se cristalizaran porque te amo y no porque tú lo amas a él.   
Después del sexo de consolación (¿consolación para ti o para mí?) te levantas, te limpias y después de ello te duermes. Independientemente de la hora del día que sea, tú sigues dormido, desde aquel día, refugiándote en la inconsciencia, huyendo del mundo real, como si te doliera vivirlo. Tardé en entender ese comportamiento tuyo tan esquivo.  
Te extraño, bueno, te extrañamos. Cada día vivirlo contigo es una bendición, temo que algún día que salga de este cuarto llegue y te vea puliendo tus flechas o contando estas mismas en tu carcaj, o entrenando ese cuerpo tan atlético que tenías. Hubo un tiempo que tu cuerpo tenía más forma que el mío ahora, esos músculos contorneados, tus pectorales finamente proporcionados que hacían juego con tu abdomen. Ahora no queda mucho de ese hombre, de hecho es un cuerpo sin alma, yo que tengo dos te daría una de las mías. Pero eso no pasara, no de la manera fácil.   
Creo que nunca hemos estado más de acuerdo el hombre verde y yo.  
.

Hulk querer mucho a Halcón. Halcón ser único que no temerle a Hulk. Halcón ser débil de cuerpo, fuerte de corazón. Hulk aplastar a cualquiera que lastime a Halcón. Llevar tiempo de no ver Halcón. Cuando Hulk aparecer quedarme con ultima emoción de Banner, Banner estar triste siempre. Hulk estar triste por no poder ver a Halcón. Halcón no aparecer en misiones, no aparecer en torre, no aparecer en nave.  
Hulk solo otra vez.  
.  
A tal grado que hemos hecho todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, pero no lo hemos podido hacer todo, ¿o sí?  
Te deseo tanto, pero solo pido una mirada tuya como aquellas que me dabas las primeras veces que tomaba tu hombro, nos besábamos a tientas, y me empujabas a hacer el amor. No era una persona que disfrutara mucho del deseo sexual, fuiste el único que me encendió esa forma de amor. No creí disfrutarlo tanto sin miedo a lastimarte, eres fuerte, toda una bestia voladora indomable. Girabas, te retorcías, gemías, gritabas, extendías tus enormes alas solo para mí. Eso animaba ambos corazones, nunca interrumpimos el coito porque el otro vengador apareciera y cuando lo hacía tú sonreías, el hombre verde reía contigo, yo reía dentro de Hulk.  
Era una peculiar y extraña conexión que nos mantenía unidos a los tres, nos amaste por igual. Nunca diste más de ti para alguno, nunca hubo comparaciones ni tampoco renuencia de tu parte cuando era Hulk quien te buscaba o yo quien te necesitaba. Todas las mañanas, tardes, noches cualquier día esa mirada que era solo para nosotros. Esa calidez en tu rostro, la finura en tu mirada. Me mirabas, mirándome, la mirada hecha solo para mi ser, para nosotros.   
Mi razón de querer abrir los ojos cada mañana eras tú, solo tú mi hermosa ave. Mi mayor motivo encontrarme en tu mirada tranquila y apacible. Mi gran anhelo tus labios en los míos, tu cuerpo siendo amado por mis manos. Así de fuerte, así de grande y profundo era mi amor por ti. Pero ahora sé que solo hablaba por mí.  
.

Halcón jugar con Hulk, entrenar con Hulk, comer con Hulk, abrazar a Hulk, besar a Hulk, hacer sentir bien a Hulk. Hulk sentir cosas nuevas con Halcón. Halcón tocar partes que Hulk no sabía se sentía bien.   
Hulk amar a Halcón.   
.

Ahora los recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos son mis recuerdos más preciados. Los atesoro como si en una caja de Vibranium se encontrasen, nadie puede lastimar esos recuerdos. Ni siquiera tu mismo, Clint. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía tanto miedo de volver a amar? Y tú dijiste “Nadie te lastimará nuevamente mientras yo esté aquí”, y abrí mi corazón.  
Me duele que a un crea en esas palabras, palabras que han quedado en el olvido para ti. Me lastima tu ausencia cercana. Me lastima el verte y no tenerte. Desde que te conocí sabía que eras un ave libre que nadie podría domar, ¿fui yo el que fallé?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mires solo a mí? Fue tan rápido, tan rápido, muy rápido, rápido como él.  
.

Halcón ya no estar con Hulk, Halcón volar lejos de Hulk. Antes verlo como juego, ya no ser divertido. Halcón volar, volar; alto, alto. Hulk no poder alcanzar a Halcón. Hulk enterarse de que Pietro robarle corazón de Halcón. Pero no entender, Pietro estar muerto. Hulk romper cripta de Pietro, Halcón solo llorar y alejar a Hulk. Hulk sentir frío en pecho, frío dentro muy dentro. Banner también tener frío.  
Frío ser ahora amigo de Hulk y Banner otra vez.  
.  
“No lo viste venir” fue lo que te dijo, nadie más sabe lo que marcó esa frase para esta relación. No lo viste venir tú, no lo vi venir yo, no lo vio venir él. Estaba tan concentrado en cómo ayudar a Tony y crear a Visión. Tú estabas tan concentrado en como unirnos a todos. Esa batalla fue crucial para todos los Vengadores.  
La Bruja Escarlata, aunque aliada actual, nos lastimó desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Ella tocó a todos, hizo realidad cada una de nuestras dudas y miedos. Ella no te tocó pero él sí, y fue él quien creó mi más grande miedo y a ti tu más grande duda.  
Ella supo enfrentarlo, hoy en día es una de las mejores compañeras que tenemos en combate, la hechicera, la seductora, la que es capaz de hacer que una maquina sienta es ella, no él. Que carajos te hizo en tan poco tiempo. Al principio creí que era culpa lo que sentías por no poder salvarlo, ahora veo que es amor, y nada más por amor no te arrancas la vida, la vida que él te dio. Yo no puedo morir, podría haberte protegido, pero no estaba yo ahí. ¿Dónde estaba? Donde fuera no estaba contigo.  
No pensé perderte tan rápido. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy triste porque al final él fue más para ti de lo que yo fui. Me entristece verte de esa manera más que mi propio sentir. Tú eres mi medidor de amor, lo demás no tiene importancia. Yo no importo, siempre fuiste tú el que realmente necesitaba ser sanado, ya no puedo más con este dolor. Es horripilante no poder hacer nada, cuando tu habías hecho mucho por mí. No puedo más, duele.  
.

Banner hoy sacarme enfrente de Halcón, él al parecer seguir triste, yo feliz por ver a Halcón. Hulk abrazar fuerte a Halcón. ¿Halcón no ser feliz por ver a Hulk?  
Corazón de Hulk temblar.  
.

¿Por qué haces que mi corazón llore?  
Estos son sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar, no puedo dejar de amarte así como así. No puedo. Solo sé que te amo como nunca he podido amar alguien. Me había cansado de buscar el amor, es difícil ser yo. Ser egoísta, celoso, sobreprotector; tomarte en mis brazos y decirte “no te alejes, no me dejes” no era suficiente para mí ni para ti. No éramos de la clase de personas que tuvieran una vida estable, pero podía garantizar que donde estuvieras verías el cielo y yo lo vería junto contigo. Podía asegurar que cuando nos podíamos ver nuestra pasión se desbordaba, aunque al día siguiente alguno despertara con la cama un poco ligera. Tenía esperanza que te volvería encontrar.   
Y ahora que te tengo cerca todos los días, tenemos un lugar llamado hogar, ahora que te veo cada día en la cama, no eres el Clint que recuerdo, no eres mi Clint; eres suyo. No sé qué me duele más, mi dolor o el tuyo.  
.

Banner descubrir “piedras del infinito”, dice Banner que piedras hacer a Halcón feliz. Banner no querer a Hulk porque Hulk no querer a Banner. Hulk y Banner querer a Clint. Hulk aplastar cabeza de Vision por primera piedra, primera piedra ser muy fácil.   
Para segunda piedra Hulk acabar con ricitos, ricitos preguntar ¿por qué? Yo decir por amor y Thor no hacer nada después entregarme la piedra cuadrada y piedra roja.  
Para cuarta piedra viajar al espacio, conocer Groot, Groot ser amigo de Hulk. Groot ser interesante. Coleccionista no darme piedra verde a voluntad, Pato en secreto entregar piedra.  
Otras piedras conseguirlas Banner, no decirle a Hulk como las consiguió.  
.  
—Buenos días Clint.  
—Buenos días Bruce.  
— ¿Hoy tampoco te vas a levantar de la cama?  
—No tengo ganas y no hay misiones.  
—Habría misiones si te levantaras de la cama.  
—Bruce… Estoy muy cansado, déjame dormir un poco más.  
—Descansa, nos vemos después.  
—Si claro, después.

.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Hulk pedir perdón por destruir tumba.  
—Eso no va a solucionar nada.  
—Hulk pedir perdón, Hulk querer un abrazo de Halcón.  
—Bueno te perdono. —le da un abrazó superficial.  
—Halcón no perdonar de verdad a Hulk, Hulk sentirlo de verdad.  
—Ya dije que te perdono, ahora vete.  
—Hulk…  
—Si no te vas tú me voy yo.  
Hulk irse por el bien de Halcón.  
.

En serio, créeme cuando te digo te amo, he hecho todo lo posible por conseguir verte feliz. He traicionado, he viajado lejos de la galaxia, he matado y he decepcionado a más personas de lo que pude haberlo hecho jamás. Salvé el mundo, digo, Hulk salvó el mundo por el precio de tu felicidad, la cabeza de Visión es algo que Tony jamás me va perdonar, pero lo hice. Lo hicimos juntos, Hulk y yo queremos que tú seas feliz. El precio es esa mirada tuya, esa mirada.  
Mírame, mírame, mírame.  
.

Hulk y Banner lograr revivir a Pietro. Hulk cargar a Halcón hasta donde estaba Pietro. Halcón no querer acercarse a Hulk, Hulk lo sabe. Pero no importar, esto alegrar a Halcón demasiado.   
.

Siento la emoción de Hulk, desde donde estoy, sé que yo lo amo pero él también, le doy el beneficio de que sea el primero que lo vea, yo he estado más tiempo con Halcón que él.   
—Te digo que me sueltes.  
—No soltar a Halcón, Halcón ver regalo de Hulk.  
—Tengo sueño déjame en paz.   
—No, Hulk no querer.  
—Te digo que… ¿Pietro? ¿En verdad eres tú?  
—Sí, soy yo. —dijo con su clásico acento soviético—Dale gracias a Hulk.  
— ¿Hulk? ¿En verdad hiciste esto por mí?  
—No ser solo ayuda de Hulk, Banner y Hulk trabajar juntos por Halcón.  
En ese momento Hulk se estaba des-trasformando, Bruce Banner también tenía derecho de ver la mirada de Clint Barton.  
—Muchas gracias Bruce.  
—Es lo menos que pude hacer, por lo mucho que hiciste por mí.  
Para aquel instante a Clint se le cristalizaron los ojos por primera vez, una mirada cálida para los Vengadores en mucho tiempo.   
.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Hulk puede vivir muchos, muchos años, incluso más de lo que puede vivir la Tierra, milenios pasaron sin que el amor volviera a toparse con esta pareja. Bueno será porque no existía nadie en el mundo de quien enamorarse. Pero a esta pareja no le importaba seguir viviendo mil años, más la mirada de su ave era el mejor recuerdo que pudieran conservar. Incluso cuando Banner murió primero, Hulk no se sintió solo, la mirada de Clint lo cubría cual Halcón entre sus alas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, fue de los primeros que realice. Así que esto pasa después de la segunda película de Avengers. Espero y les guste.


End file.
